Spira, Spera
by ShinigamiSakura88
Summary: wat if mello got the daeth note instead of light? wat woud happen then? read to find out! Excerpt: "But naybe it's a new person" said L "Who got anotger notebook" "Your so smart" said masuda and hugged L "Bitch dont touch me" said L WARNING: THIS HAS YAOI SENES IN IT DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE
1. the begining Chapter 1

Mello was walking down the raod to go to the store and get chocolat. Suddinly in front of her a notbook fell from the sky! He was suprised and He picked it up. On the front of said daeth note. He was perspired and picked it up. He put it in his poket (his pants poket) too look at later. He went home. When he was home he opened the notebook. It said that the person whose name was writen will die(like John Stewart but with a face) Mello wondered if it was really real but he didnt want to try befor thinking about itfirst. He goes to sleep to think some more.

Hello woke up in his bed the next dsy! He took the daeth note out of his poket but then! a Shinigami appeared.

"Who the fuck r you" assed Mello

"My nanes Daril Guroza but you can call me daril" said daril. "I'm a Shinigami which is God of daeth"

"Oh ok," said mello

Mello are som chocola r and then went to ask dari l questions

"Is the Darth note real" he asked

"Yeah duh I'm a daeth God stupid" said daril

"Ya that makes sense" said mellow. "But how do you use it"

"I write the instructions for a reason you lazy ass" said datil

"Ya i read them"

"Ok" said daril

"Will it help me join the mafia" asked mello

"The fuck is the mafia" asked daril

"Sorry I forget you are a shinigami which is God of daeth" sad mello "it is a human thing in trying to join so why did you chose me to give a Darth note to?"

"Becus i am in love with you" Daril told him

"Are you a lesbian?" said mello

"Ya" saidDaril

"Oh ok so I'm gonna kill a mob boss with the daeth note now"

He killed a mob boss with the daeth note. Then he got a call aftet 40 secands from Rod Ross (that is the leder of the mafia in daeth note if you dont know)

"That is the leder of the mafia" sed mello and He ansered his phone

"Hi" he said

"Hi" saud Rod "im the leder of the mafia"

"I kno" said mello

"Ya i wanted to tell you a mob boss just diec"

Mello gasped

"Ya i know" he said "I killed him with my notebook"

"Oh well since you killed him you can join the mafia"

"Ok thanks" saidmello

"Your welcome" said rod

Mello hung up

"Who was that," asked Daril

"The leader of the mafia" said mello "he said i can join"

"The fuck is the mafia" asked Daril

"You will aee" said mello "btw we can't date i have a bf"

"Ok who is it"

"His name is matt and we met at the ophanege" said mello "I ran away wen I was 14 almost 15 and we haven't seen echother but we didn't break up so it wood be cheating"

"Is He a lesbian too" asked Daril

"No he is a boy" said mello

"O mayb I will meet him one day" said Daril

"Ya meybe"

A/N: pls tell me what you think in reviews! is it good! next chapter the mafia members will be there and more exiting stuff hapens!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank u peple here to actully read and haters plz leave! this isnt a joke and its gonna get better later!

the next day mello was at the mafia to talk about the daeth note with rod (the mafia leader of you do not rememver)

"Hi I'm rod the mafia leader" said rod

"Ya i know i have met you in person" said mello "we are friends"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome so I will show you how I kill people but only if the rest of the mafia leavez"

Rod tells the rest of the mafia to leave and they go

"Now I will show you" he egsplained and took the daeth note out of his poket.

"What is that" said rod

"I'm about to tell you dumbass" said mello "touch it"

"No" said rod

"Yeah touch it you have to" said melllo

"No why" said rod

"You will see" said mallo

"Tell me why" said rod

"No" said mellow

"Please" said rod

"No just do it" said Hello

"Ok" he touched it

Suddenly he could see Daril too! He gasped.

"What is that"

"She is a Shinigami which is God of daeth" said mellow "She is also a lesbian. Her name is daril"

"What dose she have to do with anything"

"She gave me the daeth note" said mello "which is the notebook I'm holding it kills peple when you rite there nanes"

"So you can kill the policd" asked rod

"If I see them and no there names"

"Ok also now that your in the mafia will you date me" asked for

"No" said mello "i have a bf"

"Ok" said rod

"Are you lesbian" asked Daril

"Yeah" said rod

Rod told the mafia they could come back. They came back.

"What did you talk about" asked greg

"We can't tell you bc you aren't important enouh" said Mello

"That's true" said greg "I expected to do crimes wen I joined the mafia"

"Your not good at crime" said rod "that's why you get our groceriex"

"Ya im good at getting groceries that's what I majored in"

"Can you get me chocolat" asked mello

Greg went to get chocolat from kroger

The next day Rod had an anoncement for the mafia

"Guys we have a new way to kill people" he said "there is a notebook that kills people if you right there name but I can't say who has it"

"Can I use it" asked ggreg

"No" said rod "grocery buyers aren't alowed to kill people in the mafia and we will only let the owner use it. We will have meetings to decide who to kill."

THE NEXT DAY AT A METING

The mafia say down for the first meeting. Zakk saw mello there.

"I thot you were a pristitute" he said

"No I'm in the underboss" said Mello

Then the meeting started. They decided they wood kill police next. Mello got a list police and went to the bathrom so nobody wod no he,was the owner. He wrot down the names of lots of police dramaticly (imagin like how light dose in the anime) and then he peed and left.


	3. L interduce Chapter 3

A/N: ill post chapter four when I get another revew!

"Now I will had to wait and see if they die" said Mello

MEANWHILE AT THE POKICE DEPARTMANT

(A/N this is an au where masuda and lights dad and that other guy live in L.A. they movd from japan so they have japanese names)

A lot of police diedall of a sudden. Evrybody who wasnt dead gasped.

"Why did evryone for all of a sudden" asked masuda to lights dad

"Idk" said lights dad

"Ok" said masuda

Then that other guy (srry idk his name) said "we shoud call L"

"Who's L" masuda said

"He's a ditective" said lights dad "he solved evry case"

He pushed a daed body off the phon and called L.

"Hi" said L

"Hi" said lights dad "how are you"

"Good how are you" said L

"Good" said lights dad "can you help us on a case"

"Ya what is it asked L"

"A bunch of police keep dying" said lughts dad "they keep having heart attaks"

"That's is not good" said l "yya I will help

"K thabks"

L ispected the body.

"I think hr died of a heart attak" he essplained

They all gasped exept L

"What cased it" asked lights dad

"Idk but mayb it is murder" said L

L cold think of wierd egplanasions because he didn't sleep

"What if we are murdered too?!" asked that other guy

Everybody was scared

MEANWHILE AT MELLOS HOUSE

Mello was reading the rules of the daeth note

"So if I right my name and a disease that takes a long time I will get it" he asked Daril

"Ya" said daril "are you goin to"

"Ya" mello said "hiv take a long time with treatment so I will hav that"

He rote this:

Miheel kheel hiv

then he added:

Mail jevas (matts real name) hiv

"Now mat cant did ether" he said

"Good idea" said daril

"Thanks"

"Your welcone"

Then He killed the fbi in case They investigated

"I'm going to the store now" he said

He went on his motercycle. This is his shopping lisy:

Chocolate bars

Chocolate pudding

Chocolate jello (if in england)

Chocolate cake

Chocolate gateau

Chocolate pie

Tampons

Chocolate milk

Chocolate toothpaste

Black forest cake

Chocolate bars

Chocolate condoms

Chocolate lube

Applesauce

Chocolate chips

Cocoa puffs

Chocolate cereal

Mint cocolate throat numbing spray

Chocolate

Hershey bars

Cocoa powder

Chocolate flavoured shampoo

Chocolate bars

He put it in his motorcycle and went home. He got so much choclate becase he has avodant restrictive food intake disorder but that will come in more later.c

MEANWHILE AT THE POLICD DEPARTMENT

Masuda ran in

"The fbi just died!" He egsclaimed

"All of them" asjed that other guy

"Ya" said masuda "now we are the only police and there s no fbi"

"Now I can't fire you" lights dad said disapointedly "L needa to solve this fast"

"I think it somebody close" said L

Evrybody turned to look at him

"Only the police force in L.A. Died so they are in LA"

"Shit your right" said masuda


	4. cia dies Chapter 4

A/ N: this chapter i s rxiting! There's more action don' worry I know it was slow at first but it faster now! leav a review and share with your friends! and thx for the reviews i got 2 more so I'm updating

Jello was at another meeting. Skyer raised his hand and rod hand him the talking gun.

"Mayb we sholdnt be killing people like this" he said "its like cheating"

"Ya i agree" said Roy

"You can't talk of you don't have the taljing gun" rod said and shot him (with a difrent gun not the talking gun)

Relly skyer was just mad that rod changed his m8nf and made him not the unde rboss anymore bc he used to be. After the meeting he dicided to tell the police about the notebook. He went to the polive. L answered the door.

"Hi are you the police" asked skyer

"No I'm L"

"Where is the pokuce"

Lights dad walked in

"Hi I'm the police" he said

"Hi I wanna report a murdet" said skyer "there's this notebook that kills people if you right there name but I can't say who has,it bc I'll get arrested. But you need a name and a face to use it."

"Ok thanks for telling us" said lights dad

"Your welcome" skyer left

"Maybe that is hoe the fbi and police died" said L "thats why lights dad and that other guy havent died because nobody knows your names"

"Why havnt i" asked masuda

"Mayb because your Japanese so people in L.A. Can't spell it" L said "and nobody knows my real name it isn't relly L. Masuda go find that guy and ask him to steal the noteb ok"

Mazda ran after him

"Can you steal the notebook" he adkex

"No" said layer

"I'll pay you" said Marisa

"Ok" said skyer

Skyer went to the meeting the nrxt day. After the meeying finished he notices Melon always goes to the bathroom aftet. He follows him and evesdrops. Mello was talking to daril.

"Daril i am going to kill the cia now" he said

"The fuck is the cia" asked Daril but super didn' hear that

"Its a human thing like the police and fbi" said Mello as he killed the cia

he peed and left but skyler was waiting outside the door! He punched mello in the face and Mello is only 5'7 115 lbs so he fell ovet. Daril tried to wake him up. Skirt took the notebook and sudenly he could see daril!

"How could you punch my crush in the,facr he is only 5'7 115 lbs!" Daril explained

Skyer ran away because daril is scary loojing. He ran back to the polive with the notebook. Lights dad opened the door.

"I got the noteboo k" said flyer

L invited him inside for tea and masuda give him $5 for steeling the daeth note. They were all siting and drinking tea.

"What did you find out abot the notebook" l said

"If you toch it you can see a monster thing" said Salter

"That is wierd said L"

L picked up the notebook and openeopen it to read the riles. He realises skyer is telling the truth bc it says in the rules! He sgows it to all the police.

MEANWHILE AT CELLOS HOUSE

Mello wake up to see daril. He is in a bed now and his head huets where he was punxhed.

"What happen?" He asked?

"A guy from the nafia nocked you out and stole the daeth note maybe to show the police"

Mello paniked and sat up.

"We have to do somthing!" he ejaculated

"You need to resf" said daril worridly

"Then I need you to do somthing" said Mello "find the daeth note and right s fake rule befor the police can get it. Say only the owner can use it"

"Why will that help?" daril wandered

"Don't worry" said smello "I have a plan"

A/N: I'll keep wroting when I get another revew!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the revews! to clear stuf up with the qestions you asked the lesbians in this are daril rod and mello and mello is dating matt his bf whose not a lesbian and mello has gende its in Canon thats the same and mayb the tampons he was buying them for somone else hope that helps :)

and thanks cupckeshrk8D for levinh 2 revews!

Melkor was in bed to rest so his head wold get better when his phon rang. He picked it up.

"Hello" he said

"Hi" it was L!

L new mello because mello was one of the people who mite be his succesor. Mello lived at wammys house befor he ran away when he was 14 almost 15. He was an orfan because his parents died. L still had his number aftet he ran away.

"I hav somethin impotent to ask you" said L "will you help with a case? I dont like near so I'm asking you first"

Near was another succesor but nobody liked him.

"Ya what's the case" said Kellogg

"Its a murder case" said L "there is sombody kiling people with a not book"

Mello gasped

"Are you ok" asked L "why are you gasping"

"Ya i am ok it is just scary" mello lied "i will help you and where are you right now"

"I'm at police headkarters" #aid L

"Ok I am waiting for a freind but I'll be there wen I talk to het" said mello

Then Daril got back.

"I rote the rule" she says

"ok I hav to go to pokice headcarters now" said mellitus

He got his aplesauce and mint chocolate throat numbing spray and got on his motersicle with darol. They peddle to police headqurters. Mello nocks and L opens the door.

"Hi I'm L" said L

"Ya i know we have met in person" said bellow

"Ya your uglier since I last saw you tho" said L and invited him in for tea

Mello got chocolate tea and they say down in the police living room. L started playing youtube . c o m watch?v=fWNaR-rxAic (take out spaces and and / before watch) Mello slurped his tea.

"I will tell you about the case now" L said 1 hour later as he got anothetv cup of tea "all the police force died esept masuda, lights dad, that other guy, and me who is not pokice"

"Who is light" proclaimed mello

"Idk who said anything about light" said L "anyway also the fbi and cia died exept Rake Pebble and Nomi Masori"

"How do you spell masuda" asked mello

"Idk i sont speak japanese" said K

"Oh well how do you spell the otgers" asked mello

"That's clasified" said L

Lights dad walked in

"Hi I'm lights dad" he said

"Whos light" asked mello

"Idk who said anything about light" said lights dad "that other guy is getting here soon to meet you"

"Wheres masuda" asjed L

"He's doing math in the bathroom he'll be here soon"

"Well I'm going to bed now" said mento

He went upstair to his room where he cold talk to daril in private

"One more thing you need to do" he said "get 6more notebooks and give them out to new people"

Daril didn't no why it would help but shed do anything for mello because she's lesbian so she went to do it. She flys up to the shitigami realm. Theres her stack of human skeleton where she used to stack human skeleton and Gook and Daridovely are gambling.

"Do you wanna gambl with us again" asksd daredovey

"No I have something else to do" she said

The first notbpok she got she tricked the Shinigami king to give to her. Then she got one from Gelus whod just helped a human girl so he died. Then she steal some. She went to thr human world. First person she gsve to was a girl in Rightwood. She gave her 3. Next was a boy in wincester Daril spent a long tim looking for. He got 3.

MEANWHILE AY HEADQUARTERS

Mello climbed out the windo to go to a mafia meeting. He got on his motorcycle and pedled to the mafia. He went inside. They decided to kill the presidont next (i don't want this to be a threat or politcal so it's not danald trump name is john) Mello hadbrought paper from the daeth note and he killed the presidont peed and left.


	6. Masudas Chapter

A/N: next updat when I get a revew! and to the hater i would block you if I new how. Mello is a lesbian in this ok! And lights dad is lights dad so I call him that! and I'm a true daeth note can I watched evry afaptation multipl times and read the mangas! and atack in titon is good i havrnt wached it but I'm going to

Masuda woke upup at 10. It was his day of f. He streched and got out of bed and go to the bathroom to do math. Then he process to the kichen. He opend the frige and got out the egg and put it in the pan with salt. He cook s the egg and eats it. Than he went to the bathroom. He washed his face wjth soap and then he brushef his teeth. Then He peed. He decided to go to t

He went and got dresed. He was wering a white t-shiry with short sleeves snd rhen he put on blue jeans and white socks with grey toes and blue sneakers. Then He put on a brown belt. He brushed his hair. He decided to go to the stor 10:30 He got in his car wich was a blue mazda and he drive to the store listning to youtube . c o m watch?v=lDK9QqIzhwk&t=0s&list=PLCD0445C57F2B7F41&index=15 (take out spaces and put / before watch)_He did math in his blue mazda in the parking lot and then got out the car. He walks to kroger and walked in. He went to the fruit sectun. He got peachs, apples, blueberries, and an avacado. Then He saw a guy steel a grape but it was his day off so he couldnt do anything. He went to the vegtable sectun. He got brocoli, carrots, flowers, and greenbeens. He went to the cake sectun. He decided to get somthing for L. He got strawbarry cake. Then He went to the meat aile and got some math. He also got some steak. The. He went to the checkout conter and payed for his food. He got in his blue mazda and drive home.

When he got home at 12 he decided to make lunch. He put the peach and appl in a pan with salt. Then He cooked the brocoli. He put it on a,plate with math and are it. Then He put the other food in the frige. Then He realized he had to take shower. He walked to the bathroom and walked to the showet. He truned the shower on and got in. He got som bearglove old spice body wash and used swagger old spice shampoo on his hair he used loreal Paris hair expety extrodinary oil norishing conditinor (bc he's worth it) gp/aw/d/B0752FXRQ6/ref=mp_s_a_1_13_a_it?ie=UTF8&qid=1530660395&sr=8-13&keywords=loreal+conditioner (not sponsered) then he rinsed and got out the shower 1:30. He dried him and his cloths. He his lazy and dumb so he went and wached project runway until 4.

"Masuda your being stupd and lazy" he saud and decided to work out.

He went and exersized he did squats for 15 min, pigeon pose in yoga for 15 min and then switched sides for 15 min, he joged around the block for 15 min exept insude around his house. Then it was 4:30. He cheked tinder to see if working out got him maches. He still had no maches. He swiped right on evryone in L.A. On grindr. Then He went on Her and still had no maches. It was 5:15. He cried alone in a dark room which was his bathroom until 6. He realize he needed diner.

"I need diner" he said and peed and left

He made Lonly Boy Ramen™ and put it in a plastic cup and drank it (he has no silverwate). Then He did som math so he was happy again (he has deprsion). It was 6:05. He went to his room and practice trumpet to try to get maches on grinder but he can't play trumpit so it didnt work. Then at 7:00 lisened to youtube . c o m watch?v=Zy2o3QgvWT0 (take out spaces and put / before watch) and danced. Then at 8:00 he got tired. He went and got the cak out the frige and ate half itit (he ate so much bc he exorcised). He rememred its for L so he covered it with flowers so he woldnt see he ate half. Than at 8:30 he went to the bathroom. He washed his face wjth soap and then he brushef his teeth. Then He peed. He decided to go to t

He went and got dresed. He was wering a white t-shiry with short sleeves snd rhen he put on blue jeans and white socks with grey toes and blue sneakers. Then He put on a brown belt. He brushed his hair for nightime. He got in bed at 8:40. Then his phon rang. It was lights dad.

"Hello" he said"

"Why weren't you there" said lights dad

"It's my day off" said masuda

"We don't have days off were the only 3 police in LA" said lights dad

"Ya that makes sense" said masuda and went to sleep

He wake up at 1 am in cold sweat. He realuz he forgot to feex his fish. He got up feed them and go back to bed.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: srry last chapter was boring i was going to right abot masudas day again but I won't anymore this has more actun don't worry

to guest thx I like the Netflix versun

and too the hater avocodo is a friut! and atack in titon is good dont bash anime pls som peple have diffrent opinion

evryone remember shsre with friends and leave revews for updates!

* * *

Mello went downstars from her room into the policd living room. L was there drinking teaa. Mello got som chocolat for breakfast and chocolst milk.

"So am I a police now" asked mellp

"First sign this to agree to work with us" said L

Mello sined it and evrybody gasped

"That looks liks the handrighting in the daeth note" said masudaMarisa

"Ya no shit" said L

"No im left handed" said mello

"oh that make sense but well have to put you in soltary confinmint jus in case" said L "and then we'll find out if your the one who had the notbook."

"Ya that is ok" said mello "I'm not so I will get out soon"

They put him in a room with chimeras to see what he's doing. Daril realised his plan.

"Do you wanna giv up owbership?" She asked

Mello nodded a litle so L didnt notice. Then darol made it so she wasnt the owner and so she didnt remembet anymore. MEANWHILE L was talking to masuda lights dad and that other guy.

"How will we find out if it was her" asjed masuda

"Well get her to rifht a name" said L "it says only the owner can right a name"

L brought mello the daeth note. When she toched it she got memory back but now she realised it was the 7th daeth note on earth. L told her to right down masudas name (she googled how to spell it). She did. Maduda wached the time and lights dad wached to see if he died. 40 secands later masuda fell to floor twching. Mello was suprised.

"Oh good" said lights dad

Mazda stand up

"Lol pranked" said Marisa and did some math to relax (he has adhd)

"Masuda don't do math in here go outsidr" said L "now we no mello is not the owner well have to find somone else. Dose anyone have any ideas."

"There s a new police who is smart" said that other guy "we should ask him for help"

"What's his nane" asked melko

"I don't remember he was relly boring" said that other guy

Then light walked in listening to youtube . c o m watch?v=SZwm4k3BkY4 (take out spaces aand add / befor watch)

"Hi I'm the new police" he said "im light"

"Who" said lights dad

Light started crying.I

"What the fuck" said mello from soltary confinement

"Who let him in" said L and stuck light in another room "now that he's gond I will let mello out soltary confinment"

He let mello out soltary confinment. Masuda and lights dad did marshal arts (,there's some action hope you like). Mello wint up to her room were Daril was waiting.

"Milk i have somthing to tell you" say daril "it very importany. You no the peple I have the daeth note to"

"Ya" mello said

"One is somone you now" said Daril dramticly "he in winchester"

Mello gasp

"Is it mat?!" she asked

"Ya" said daril "he has 3 daeth note"

"Hoe do I find him?" Asked mello

Daril handed her a peace of paper with a phon number

"I seduce him and he gav me this" she say

Mello texted him saying: hi this is mellk I'm in L.A.

Mat: hi I'm in wincester

Melll: ya i know I hav a daeth note too com to LA

Matt: ok

Mello: thankd

Mat: your welcom

MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM

Masuda acidently broke a chair

"Who hired this bich" said L

"Idk i didny" said lights dad

"Me either" screamed that other guy

"Idk i just got here" said lights from the closet

"Who was that" said lights dad

They heard crying from the mops

"I wadnt hired" said masuda evry body gased "I use to be the lotion tested at the Lonely Boy™ factery but one day wen I was trying to get to kroger i acidently went to police headquarters becase I don't speak english and coldnt read the sign. I got out my blue mazda still thinking I'm at kroger and realize I hit a police with my blue mazda. So I get out, steel his uniform, and put it on becase i like the colors. I walk in what I think is kroger and they think I'm the police i hit. And poluce pay bette than Lonely Boy™ so I stayed."I

"i hav to arest you now" said lights dad

"We cant arest him we only got 3 policepolice" said L

The crying from the mops got louder

MEANWHILR IN WINCESTET


	8. SEX SCENE

A/N: to revewer thanks for keeping on reading remember shar with friends thx for so many revews. I hope it less boring with plot advancment ill try to have more plot in this chapter. For your qestion I hope this chapter will clear it up mayb thx glad you enjoy. I'll upupdaupupdate next revew!

WARNING: there a HOT yaoi sex sene in this I'll put warning befor too

* * *

At the airport was a boy who was red hair 18 years old and goggles. He wear striped shirt fur vest blue jeans boots goggles and cigarete. SCooting behind him was a boy siting on the ground he had white hair. The 1st was mat also called mial jevas the 2nd was near also called nate river. Neet wasn't suppose to come but he waned to becase he has a crush on mello. Matt didn't know near he jus folowed him evrywhere. Matt walk on the airplane and near scoot behind him and sit on the floor. The airplane started going. Matt hijacked the planr and told them to to policd headquartet in LA. Near started playing gotti by 6ix9ine (I realize the links don't work googl it insted). He started singing along:

Anyday, Gotti Gotti, cookin' up, speed it up Double cup, xanny cup, booted up, mollied up Molly up, break it up, cop it, then I serve it up Give it up, Gotti Gotti

Mat pluged his ears.

"You cant song that here" said the flight attention and matt shot her

Then near started singing guci gang by lil pump:

Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang)  
Gucci gang, Gucci gang, Gucci gang (Gucci gang)

MEANWHILE AT HEADFARTERS

Marisa had fibally remembered to bring L his cak and flowers wich were roses. He brougt it to him and gave it to him. L smiled.

"Thanks" say L

"Your welcome" said masuda

"I never got a presant before" said L

"I hope you lije" said masturbate and hopes he didn't notice he ate half the cake "mayb we should talk out of police headquarters"

"I dont havep time" said L and nausea looked disapointed "mayb somone else will"

L at the cake wile masuda sadly did math in the corner. Light finaly came into the living room. He was lustening to When God Ran by Philips Craig and dean.I

"Hi" said melko

"Hi" said light "my name light"

"Ya you said yesday" said mello

Light was happy

"You remember" he asked "nobody ever remember my name befor even my dad ever since he disown me he dosent know my name"

"Ya I remember becase you were lisning to Gotta Get to Jesus and I'm Cristian too" said Mello "I'm catholic"

He wasnt very good Cathlic because he wore his rosery around his neck

"Do you want to pray together" masked light

"Ya thanks"

"Your welcom"

They went to pray together. Meanwhole L was eating his cake he was sad he coldnt talk to masuda out of headqyarters. Then a airplane landed outside. Evrybody went to look exept light he was still prayed. Matt got of the planr, near SCooting behind him. Mello ran up and hug him and they kiss. IN the bakgtound near was rapping Heart Attak by Scarlxrd:

I'm tripping out on the drugs  
I'm 'bout to break me a record  
I'll knock your teeth like a dentist  
I broke her heart, don't regret it

Mello and Matt go up to Mello room.

WARNING: hot yaoi sex seen graphic dont read under 18

"Do you want to sex" ask jello

"Ya" say Mat

They take there cloths off and have sex.

"Thanks" said Mello

"Your welcome" said Mat

SEX SEEN OVER

Mello put his cloths on he was wearing black leather crop top and leather pants and high heel boots and a rosery and leather gloves and choker and belt and touch up his makeup. Then him,and Mat went to sleep. Downstair L was working on solving the casecase (I just realuzed nobodys been doing that I had an outlin but nobody been doing anything so I forgot). He was loking at the recent daeth but it seemed inconsistant with the others. He called masuda over.

"Masuda come here" he said and masuda did I ACIDENTL. CLOSED AND IT DIDNT SAVE SO THIS IS IT ENDUNG HERE. I'M DONE WITH THIS FANFIC NOT COMUNG BACK!

nevermund sorry im back I'll keep righting i went and got mcdonalds and calmd down sorry

L call Mazda over

"Masuda come over" say L "the murder is incompetent. At first it was mob bosses police fbi cia and government but now its just people who own dogs"

"Mayb they ran out od mob bosses police fbi cia and government" said Jesus "because evryone in the government is daed"

"But naybe it's a new person" said L "Who got anotger notebook"

"Your so smart" said masuda and hugged L

"Bitch dont touch me" said L "go look and see who owns the most dogs in california. I think the killer is steeling them bc the dogs are taken after the owners die. And only people in calufornia died so they can steal them easy. They killed all the people with the most ddogs already so they must have the most dogs now"said

Masuda found top 10 people with the most dogs in california on wachmojo (not sponsered) and skiped to the first person. Her name was... ...elanor gardner. She lived in rightwood. Masuda went up to Mello room and barg in.I

"Shit sorry" he said "I difnt know you were sexing. We have news come downstairs asap"

Mello went down in his black leather crop top and leather pants and high heel boots and a rosery and leather gloves and choker and belt and touch up his makeup and Matt was naked. L explaned his discovery and mell o realize what he have to do.

"I can b the one to try and get informaton and find out if shes a murderur" said mello

"Ehy would we send you" asked L

"Becase I'm hot blond lesbian so she'll trust me" said mello and they agree to let him go

Last minut he send a text to rod with instruction what to do then he got on his motercycl to go to rightwood and then


	9. kidnaping

Mello aranged a meeting at a hotel with Elanor. He got to the hotel and walk in were she was waiting. They shook hanfs.

"Hi I'm hello" said Mello

"I'm elaborate" say elanor

Mello streched so his crop top lift up to try and seduce her and he walk over to the frige open it and bend over to get cocolate out to be sexy. At police heakuarters they were waching on camras. L and masuda it was there turn to wach. L was,eating his roses.

"I thibk seducing is wirking" said L

"Is it working on you" asked masuda

"No I'm strait" said L "is it working on you"

Then near scooted in and offered them both sugar cubes. Masuda took it and L kiked near in the face. Near was nocked out now and bleeding. Mat heard the crash and came downstair.

"Matt go put cloths on" said L and he did

Meanwhile at hotel,ans on,camras Mello and Elanor were talking

"I hav something to tell you" said Mello "the real raisin i came isn't becase im got blond lesbian looking for gf. I am hot blind lesbian but I hav bf. The real raisin is that the 3 best detectives, L, suspect you of murder with a notbook."

"What?" Gasps elanor "I'm not a murderer how cold you say that"

Suddinly the door opened and they spin around. Two people came in wering masks. Back at headqurters L and Masuda gasp.

"Is this the plan?" asked masuda

"Bitch why would this be the plan that's dumb as fuck" said L "idk who this people are"

The mask men point guns at Eleanor and Mello.

"This is kidnaping" says one and the other 2 pick them up and carry them out (Mello only 5'7 1/4 115 lbs)

"Lights dad and that other guy" called L "Mello and elanor were just kidnaped"

Mat looked up from playong dream daddy

"My bf was kidnaped" he asked

Everyon went and got in the police helicoptor exept light he tried to come but they left him.

"So where we going" asked that other guy

"Wherever those people went" said L

"We don't know where they went" siad masuda

"Shut the fuck up" said L "I'm a detectiv"

MEANWHILE WHERE THE OTGERS ARE

Mello and elanor WERE brought to the mafia and they put them down

"This inst a real kidnaping" said mello "the hotel had camras and I had to talk to you in privat. I'm acually underboss of the mafia and the first owner of a daeth note. All you hav to do to be proven inocent is listen to evrythibg I say"

He pulled the tape of her mouth

"A mafia kidnaping seems exesive but if it gets me out of troubl I'll do it" she said "What shold I do?"

"Giv up ownership of the daeth note" aid Mello "all you have to do is tell Daril your giving up oenership" he pointed to Daril whod folkowed the mafia "Omediately greg gets ownership since hes holding it and youll lose memry meaning you can't give,stuff away even if they do lie ditecter. The rest we took care of the rest they do dosent work"

Elanor gave up ownership of all 3 daeth notw and greg owned them. She didnt remember now so she screemed. Rod cover her mouth but from the heliciptar L already heard. They started flying down toward the mafia. Near had woke up and Mello herd the sound of keke by 6ic9one gettjng closet.I

Pull up to his door yeah, get on the floor yeah (yeah)  
Pull up, we gon' shoot, don't check out the score yet  
Different colored coupes, money on the floor yeah (imagin the song but slowly gets louder with elicoptar sounds)

"That must br neet L and police" he said and pulled a remote out his poket

He grabed elanor and started running and presed a button that made the mafia blow up. Meklo and elanor were knocked over by the explosion. Thd music was close now the helicoptar had landes. Mat got out the helicoptar and ran up to mello.I

"Mello are you ok" askrd Matt

"No" said mekko

Then he pased out. Meanwhule light caugt up with the helicoptar and got on.I

"What are you all dking" asked light

"Were making up superheri names" said L "bc were police"

"Can I be superman" asked light

"Who are yoy" said L "my name will be robodetective like Robocop but I'm not a cop"

"Thats my favorit movie" said maduda "Can I be Robocop we can mach"

"No" said L "yours is Lonely Boy™"

"I wanna be crimeman" said lights dad

"Your a criminal" asked L

"No bc I'm policd" said lights dad

"Can I be Lil SCoot" asked near

"Ya" said L

"I'll be That Other Superhero" said that other guy

"I'll go to kroger and get capes" saud lights dad "and we can be called the Kira Katchers With A K"

"Kira with a k" asked L

"No cachers with a k" said lights dad

"Whats kira" asked L

"It's the name i made for the murderur" said lights dad (I reelized I never caled Mello kira before sorry)

Then He went to kroger to get capes

"Get bandaids for mello too" said L

Mat dragged Mello in the helicoptar. He was crying.

"I think he dying" said Matt "pls help him"

"Whats his superhero name" said L

"What" said Matt

"He can be Inferority Complex" said L "and you can be Goggleboy"

Mat punched L


	10. Hatsun Miku

L was knocked out bc Mat punched him. Masuda was giving him cpr. Thrn lights dad cam back with the capes he's embrodered their superhero names in tgem and handed them out.

"Is anyon going to help my bf" asked Matt

"Srry i forgot about her" said lights dad "did anyon get elanor"

Light came in with elaner

"Dad do you love me now" asjed light

"I never loved you and your not my son anymor" said lights dad and drive the helicoptar away

They got back to pokuce headquarters and that other guy took L to the hospitol bc he had a brought Elanor inside and out her in soltary confinment. They decided to test if she kira so Mazda starts reading the daeth note rules.

"There's a rule in here but idk English so I can't read it" said mafia

He give it to Matt bc he's from england.

"It say only the owner can right names and kill peopld" said Matt "we can hav her right a name"

Btw I forgot about mrllo he's ok now (remember he cant die from amything exept hiv)

Mat went to his room and text mello saying send him a text when shes about to right the name. Eleanor started righting masudas name (she googled how to spell it) and mello sent Matt a eggplant emoji. 40 seconds later masuda collapsed! EvryEvrybodh gasped. Then masuda got up.

"Lol jk I'm alivd" said masuda

"God damnit" said lights dad

"Don't use tge lords name in vain pls" said light

"Who are you" said lights dad

Liht cried and listened to Lead Me To The Cross for comfort (this how it goes:

Lead me to the cross

Where Your love poured out  
Bring me to my knees  
Lord I lay me down  
Rid me of myself  
I belong to You  
Lead me, lead me to the cross

Meanwhil masuda let elanor out solitar y confinmrnt. They all went to visit L in the hospital. They drive their in masudas blue mazda and go in.

"It isn't visiting hours" said the person at the desk

Mat shot her and they went and found L (it took a long time though bc they don't kno what room he's in)

"How did you get in" said L

"I shot the desk lady" said Mat

"Now I hav to arrest you" said L

"No" said Matt

"How do you feel" said masuda and huged L

"I'm better lets go" said L pushing masuda off and pulling out his iv

They snuck him,out the window and all went to The Weeb Shop for ramen. Masuda and Light got Lonely Boy™ ramen and evryone else got Normal™ ramen.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who get Lonely Boy™" said light "I use to get Normal™ but it all changd when I was 12. I canverted to christianity and my dad who is satinist disowned me. Now he dosent even kno my name. Nobody ever remembars who i am and I dont hav any freinds. But now finaly there's someone I can relate to."

"Who are you" said masuda

LIght cried into his ramen. Then a hospitol worker came runing in.

"I heard the top 3 detectivs, L, escape a hospital and came here!" she said climbing over tables and knocking over some pocky and vocaloid figures

"Baka ~!" shouted the maneger

They all grabed there ramen and ran to the door. The nurse chased them and they got on mellos motercycle and drive back to police headqarters. Then they drive back to hit her with the motercycle and went back to hradqurters. Then a car hit the building and explodes.


	11. masuda's yaoi confession

The car explode and...musa got out.

"Hi I'm misa" she said

Light ran up and huged her

"Ew wh i are you" asked Mis a

"Im your husvand" said light

"Oh ok" say Misa "so who are you all"

"Were the polics" said L

"I thot there were more of you" say misa

"I'm L and the other pokice are masuda, lights dad, and that other guy"

"Im a police tootoo" said light but everyon ignored him

"So am i" said mello "my names kira"

"What" said L

"Shit" said Mello

l put Milko in soltary confinment.

"Can I still sex matt" asked mello

"Ya" said L "I'm strait but I'm not homophonic"

He put Matt in soltary confinment and mat and mello did hot lesbian sex.

"Thanks" said Mello

"Your welcome" said mat

Then Matt left (i forgot he dose something inportant srry no more sex this chaptar).

"I didnt kno you are strait" said masuda

"Bi tch i told you in chapter 8" said L "Now we do same test on mello we did last time"

"Since we alredy did mayb we should do a diffrent one this tine" suggest masuda

"Shut the fuck up masuda no one likes you" said L and Masuda smoked some math to feel alive insid

"We will test on masuda" said L

He gave mello the daeth note and googled how to spell masudas name. Mello rote masudas name and 40 secands later masuda collapses. Mello new that would hapen but he did it anyway becase not doing it would prove he was kira. Then masuda got up!

"Lol jk" said masuda

"Wtf" said mello

They let him out soltary confinment and he went to his room where Mat was.

"Idk why he didnt die" said mello

"I wrote a cause of daeth in one of my notebooks" said Mat "Since you toched it the cause of daeth works so He won't die right away. I gave him HIV."

"Dose that mean somone has to have sex with him" asked mello

"No he dose drugs and so do I do I'll just share a needle with him" said matt

"Oh ok" said mello

MEANWHILE IN TGE LIVING ROOM

Masuda got L som flowers they were acacia, spiderflower, coriandsr, jonquil, pink carnation, red carnation. L gavs him withered yellow carnations, orange lillies, petunias. Masuda cried and did heroin with Mat and got hiv. Than Mello came to the livung room.

"Hi" said light

"Hi" said Mello "Do you want to pray together"

They listined to gotta get to jesus while praying.

I've gota get to jesus  
gotta get to jesus  
I know that he's the anser to my needs  
bring him all my problims  
only he can solv them  
mend the broken peices  
gotta get to jesus

The n near came in listening to beamer boy by lil peep

Okay, I pull my cash out, shawty pass out  
Take her ass out, then I spaz out  
Okay, yeah I hit that, shawty, get back  
I got death notes, where my list at?

Light shreiked and ran away

"What the fuck" said near

"You scared light" say jello "He dosent like cussing"

"Who s light" said neer

Narrow narrowed his eyes

"He's a police" he said and left to comfert light

MEANWHULE IN THE KITCHIN

L was peeing than he got a hunch

"I hav a hunch" he said

Than he flushed and washes his hands with cocanut soap and drys his hands with cocanut towel and go to the livung room to tell polive but masuda was the only one there

"Where are the good pokice" askedv L

"They all quit there job" said masuda

"Go get them bac" said L

"No" said masuda

"Ok fine I'll tell you than" said L "I jus got a hunch there another kira and it misa"

"Arent detecteves suppose to use evidence not hunches" asked masuda

"Shut the fuck up you arent even a real ditective" said L "Go arest misa"

Masuda went and arested misa

"Why are you aresting my fiance" said light

"So L will lov me" said masuda

"Oh ok good luck" said light

"Thanks" saif masuda

"Your welcoms" said light

Then masuda went to find L

"I arested misa" he saud

"Ok now we are going to find that other guy and lights dad" said L "Bc you arent a good police. Mat and Nello and Elanor with stay here and wach misa. Well bring neer since hes your drug deeler."

"What about me" saud light

"Who are you*0" said L "Masuda arest him i think he broke in"

Masuda arest him. Then L, masuda, and neet went and got in masudas blue mazda and L turned on teenag dream by katy parry.

"This song reminds me of you" said masuda

"Becase i like it?" asked L

"No because I'm gay" said masuda

"Your a teenager?" said L

"Can we lisen to lil pump next" said near

"No" said L and started playing a thosend years by cristina parry

"We should play this At our weding" said masuda

"You can play it at yours" saud L

Masuda got som crack from near and smoked it. Then He saw someone at the side of the rode.

"I think thats lights dad" he said

L stoped the carL

"Get in the car loser were going shoping" said L

"Wtf" said lights dad

"It's from mean girls" saud L "I'm unquiting you"

"No I'm quiting myself" said lighrs dad

"What about the kira kachers" asked L

"The kira cachers?" asked lights dadis

"With a k" said L

"I can't beleve I forgot" said lights dad crying and got in the car

Than they went to find that otger guy


	12. Neet's Third Lumbar

A/N: pls revew for a update!

L masuda and neet were droving down the rode lookingh for That Other Guy.

"We're would be be" asked masuda

"Idk i think hes,an alcoholic so probly at a bar" said Lights Dad

They drov to the bar in LA

"I'll go in becase I'm an alcoholic too so I'll fit in" said masuda

He went in and got a bottle 190 proof evarclear (remembar mello killed the govarnment so it's legal in california now) and drank it and went to find Tgat Other Guy. He went to the bathroom and saw him climing out the window.

"Wtf are you doing" said masuda

"I'm runing from my family" he said "10 year ago I acidentally stabbed my mom and she's been trying to kill me evar since"

Masuda could hear his mom banging on the door (it was the boy bathroom so she coldnt come in)

"If you join the police agan I'll kill your mom" said masuda

"Ok but I'm leving if you don't In a month" said That Orher Guy

They claimed out the window and ran to the car whil That Other Guys Mom shot at them

"Masuda what the fuck did you do" said L

"ItIt' That Otger Guys failt" said masuda "he stabed his mom and now we hav to kill her"

L sped away

"I know were to hidehide" said L

"Did your mom to to kill you too" asked masuda

"I dont hav a mom asshole" said L "But my adoptiv mom, Watery tried to kill me once. Im still,in hiding. Well go where I used to hide from him."

He drov to kroger and they went to the meat aisle and hid In the closet were the janetors had sex. They all day silant for 1 hour and than masuda decided to brake the ice.

"So howd you acidently stab your mom" he askedm

"She said to clean my room and I got mad and stabed her" said That Other Gut

"Why did Watery try to kill you L" asked masuda

"I broke into his houss and stole all his earll Gray tea" said L "And made all the rooms messy"

"Why" said masuda

"Becase he put me in a orphnage where I had to compete with otger kids and had my whol identitty taken away" said L

"You should see a tharapist" said masuda and snorted some cocaine and ecstasy

"You should go to rehab" said L

MEANWHILE AT POKUCE HEADQUARTARSHEADQUARTARS

Light was crying in prisen and mello was playing you carry me by moria peters

evry momant of my life  
god you never left my side  
evry vally evry storm  
you were there you were tgere

Than mat came in

"We should try to get elanors memery back before L get a back" said matt

"Ya but I think the notbooks were burned up when I blew up the building" saud mello

"You shold call the mafia and see if there aluve" said Matt

"What are you guys talkong about" asked light

"I'm kira" said mallo

Light started crying aganagain

MEAN WHILE AT KROGER IN THE MEAT AISKE IN THE CLOSIT WHWRE THE JANITERS HAVE SEX

"When are we gona leave" asked masuda

L looked out tge keyhole and That Other Guys Mom was waiting their

"She's still here" said L

"Since there no girls in here you might have to date a boy" said masuda

"I've gone 29 year with no gf I'll be ok" said L

"That's sad" said Lights Dad "I have 8 gfs"

"Ya" saud L "I'm a virgin"

"Me too" said mazda

"Me too" said Lights Dad "I'm waiting until marrage"

"I'm also a virgen" said That Other Guy

"Y'all are losers" said neet "I hav sex evry day"

"Ew" said L "With who"

"Hot blond girls" said neet "like Morello"

Than masuda noticed a hole leading to...anotger closet!I

"Me and L can go in their so thwres more space in here" said masuda and him and L went threw the hole

30 secands later L came back

"Hi I got tired of masuda" he said

"I wish their was drugs in herw" said neet

"I hav some" said masuda

"Oh well I can just wait" said neet and started listining to the man by lil xan

I been on my shit though, yeah, aye, ooh, yeah  
I been on my shit though, ooh, yeah, aye, yeah  
I been on my shit though, ooh  
I been on my shit though, ooh

"I hate you all" said L and punched neet

Neet fell ovar and broke his third lumbar

"My third lumber" said neet

"You dident use it anyway" said L

"I walked once" said neet

L punched him agan and broke his lacrimal bonw

"My lacramal bone" said neet

"Are you guys figting in tgere" said masuda

That Other Guy strated snapchating the fight

MEANWHILE POKICE HEEDQURTERS

"That Other Guy is snapechating" said Mello "it look like their all stuck in the closet at krogar where the janators have sex"

"I had sex in their when I was a janator" said Mat "What are they doing?"

"L broke neets third lumbar and lacrimal bone" said Mello "And lil xa n is playing in the backgrond"

Then Daril came in (srry I forgot abot her)


	13. Goth Lesbian Sex Scene

AN: thx for the revew from a lesbian but mello isn't a man he's a teenager and he's not lesbos he's lesbian

Evryone was sitting in the closet.

"I'm gonna play som music" masuda called threw the hole in the wall

He started playing don't you forgit about me by simpl minds and than it was like one of those montages in movies (listin to the song while you read for the affect).

"We shold clean the closet whike were in here" said Liggts Dad

He got a mop and started moping the cieling. Beet started dabbing on the ground becase he can't walk anymor because L broke his third lumbar so he can't clean. L got a fuzzy wuzzy blinf brush and cleaned the fan. That Other Guy started organizing the meat stored in the closet.

MEANWHOLE HEADQUARTERS

"Can somone LET me out prison" said light

"Ya" said Mello and let him out

"I hav a idea to make my dad like me" said light "I'm canverting to satinism and becomjng goth. Mello can you do my makeup."

Mello went and got makeup. He put on him white fondation black lipstick black eyeliner running down his face and satan symbol on his forehead.I

"How do I look" said light

"Hot" said mello

"Thanks" said light

"Your welcomd" said mello "do you want to sex"

"Ya" said light and gavr mello a blowjob

"Thanks" said Mello

"Your welcomd" said light

MEANWHILE IN THE CLOSIT IN THE KROGER IN THE MEAT AISLE WERE THE JANATORS HAVE SEX

"Lets summon satan" said Lights Dad

L found some candles and put them in a pentegram. Masuda was in the midle as the virgin sacrific. They all cut there fingers and wiped there blood on masyda. Than L played new rules by dua lipa and they danced around the pentegram (except beet he just layed on the ground and danced with his arms). Then they carved a pentogram on masuda. Then they did a chant:

Satan Satan

Come here pls

Satan Satan

We will sacrific masuda to you if you come

Then they sat and waited a while. Nothing hapened.

"I guess he's busy" said That Otger Guy

MEANWHILE HEADQURTERS

Mello decided to hav a party. He invited Wedy, Aber, Gevani, Lidner, Restar, Linda, Higucci, Mido, Namakawa, Takahashi, Shimura, Kida, Ooi, and Hatori

"Hi" said gevani

"Who are you" said Mello

"I'm gevani" said gevani "I make the beats for beet's raps"

"Oh cool" said Mello "do you wanna,sex"

They did sex. Than mellmello was friends with Wedy becaus they bonded over being hot blond lesbian with guns and motercycles.

MEANWHILE I. TGE CLOSET AT THE KROGAR WHERE THE JANATORS HAVE SEX IN THE MEAT AISLE

They all decided to clean tbemselves and they got in the mop bucket except masuda becaus he wasn't in there. The wash themselfs and than masuda called through the hole.

"I found anothet hole in the wall" said masuda "it goes to a washing machine room"

They all climbed threw. It was a washing machine room. L got in a washing machin.

"Wtf" said Lights Dad

"I take baths in washing machins" said L and he took his bath

Then they heard gunshits outside


	14. ESCAPE FROM KROGER

AN: thx for the revews to answer questions ya that is mellos gender and i didn't kno What lesbian meant but this a AU were it means something else

"What was thst" said L

"I think gunshots" said Those Other Guys

"We should go look" said L

They all went out the closrt. Someone was robbing the meat aisle and had shoot Those Other Guys Mom.

"Giv me all your money and steak" said the rober

Masuda L Those Other Guys Lights Dad and Beet all snuck away and L carried Feet becase his third lumbar was brojen and he couldnt walk. They all went to mazdas blue mazda and drive away. They got back to headqyarters and mello was having a party having sex with rester.

"Hi rester" said Feet

"Hi" said rester

"Who that goth guy" said L

"I'm light" said light

"Evryone go home unless your a policd" said L

Evryone went home unless they were a policr.

"I suspect that the rule about how only kir a can use the notbook is fake" said L

"Ok but where were you guys" said Mello

"In a closet" said L "Anyway I decided we are gonna text the rule. WEll test it on masuda first and if that dosent work well test it on a criminel."B

"What criminal" asked mello

"He's named Knick Staek" said L

"The fuck kinda namd is that" said mello

Then greg came in. He pointed a gun at evrybody.

"Don't move or I'll shot you" he said

Than he went to elanors room and stabed her. There was a peice of the Daeth Note attached to the knife and she got all her memery back. Than Lights Dad shot greg and he ran away.

"Are you ok elanor" said Lights Dad

"Ya" said elanorelano r

Than L Google's how to spell and wrote masuda name in the Daeth Note. Masuda callapsed on the ground. Evrybodh gasped. Than masuda got up.

"Lol jk" said masuda

L kicked him.

"Ok now we hav to find Knick Staek" said L "heres a picture of himhim"

Evrybody went looking for him except Mello he got the Daeth Note and went to Rod, the boss of the mafia.

"Hi I'm Rod" said Rod "im the boss of the mafia"

"Ya I know I work for you" said mello "Anyway I'll blow you if you try to write knick staek in the daeth note 4 time"

Rod did. He spelled it wrong and mello gave him a blowjob and left. When he got back evryone was there and knick staek was too. He snuck the notbook back to where it was and L wrote knick staeks name. Nothing hapened.

"Guess its real" said L "I want to hav a meeting with evryone exept mello"

Mello left.

"I suspect mello" said L

"Why" said nasuda "I thot we already proved that wrong"

"Kira is a bitch and hates to lose" said L "Mello is also a bitch and hates to losr."

"How do you know" said masuda

"Becase I'm a bitch and hates to lose" said L "tgats why I still suspect mallo. But than I realized instead of suspecting melli I suspect mat. That way I still don't loselose."

"What ya you do" said masuda

"Nobody asked you" said L "Anyway I hav a plan. But I only need Feet for it. We will go to krogar tomorow and prove Matt is kira."


	15. Masudas Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said I woldnt do another of these but I hav a whole fanfiction thats just these and idk what to do with them that's why I write this. Also pls follow me on quotev my username is the,same. Leav a revew for a update! Thx evryone for the revews so far. Here my respons to evryone:

true deeth not: its not bad and I forgot to respond *shakes hand* thx for apology I acept

shabniffit: thx for so many revews glad you like and thx for the favrite

axcent: the for revews glad you like also that was all what I'm trying to do glad it worked i agree the mafia needed more developmint in canon

* * *

Masuda woke up. It was his day off becase L and Feet were planing. He went and feed his fish and than go to get brekfast. He went to the kichen and got a popsicle. He ate the popsicle. Than he ate some cocane. He went on grindr to see if he had maches. He didnt. Than he went on instegram. He posted a lot of selfies but they were ugly and dident get likes. He went and wached his favrite anime (its meta) Sensitive Pornograph part 1. He got bored and decided to watch Gliter Force. Then He realized he hadent peed all day and so he did.

He decided he wants a dog. He went and got in his blue Mazda and dtove to kroger. He went in and went to the dog section. He found a minature poodle and took it out of the cage. THen he put it in his poket. He went to the flower sectun and got orchids strawbarries for L. Than he put them in his poket and climed out the window so he didenf have to pay. He got in his blue Mazda and drive home.

He decided to hav lunch. He got a jar of maynaise and dipped a popsicle in and ate it. Than he realized his dog needs food. He got in his blue Mazda and went back to krogar. He went to the vegtable aisle and got dog food and put it in his poket. He climed out the window and got in his blue Mazda and drive home. He fed his dog the food. Than he named his dog. He named it LxMasuda becase he was a yaoi fan.

Than he went and got in his blue mazda. He drove to a gay strip club and went in. He tried to give money to the stripers but none of tgem would take it so he just stood alone in the corner. Than he he got a bottle of evarclear and drank it and layed on the sidewalk and cried. He walked in the rode and got hit by a car but its ok becase he's wearing a life vest. Than he walked to walmart. He went and got decrative vases and a live laugh love sign. Than he got in his blue Mazda and drov home.

He went on tinder and swipe right on evryone and evryone swipe left on him. Than he went on seekingarangement but nobody messaged him and evryone he messaged blocked him. He sat in a dark room which was his bathroom and cried. Than he peed and left. He decided he need some dinner.

He got a tortilla and maynaise and put the maynaise on the tortilla. He ate it and cried. Than he decided to watch tv and watched americas next top modol for a hour. Than it was late so he decided to go back to krofer. He got in his blue Mazda drive to kroger and parked and got out and walked in. Than he realized this was dumb and started leving to go home. But as he was leaving he heard a farmiliar voice from the meat aisle saying:

"I'm gay"


	16. YAOI SUPRISE

L and Feet were driving to krogar. Feet was listning to fefe by 6ix9ine.

"Turn that shit off" said L "I hav important things to say"

"No" said Feet "tell me with it on"

"Ok" said L "You hav to seduce mat than he'll tell you he's kira"

"Thats fucking stupid but ok" said Feet

"Your a real bitch lately" said L

Yeet turned his music up. Than they got to krogar. They got out the car and went in and went to the meat aisle. Yeet hid in the sneeze gaurd and L hid In the closet. Than Mat came in (he came evry day to get chicken). Yeet scooted out from the sneeze gaurd and twirled his hair.

"Wtf" said Matt "Why are you scooting"

"I broke my 3rd lumber" said Yeet

Mat turned to the peoplke behind the meat countar

"sombody get him a wheelchair" said matt

"We sell meet" said the person behind ths meat counter

Yeet turned around and stuck his butt towerd him (this is why it's rated M)

"Wtf" said matt

Yeet took out a condem and waved it next to his butt

"No" said Matt

Than mell o came in to get chocolat meat from the meat aisle

"Are you seducing my bf" he said

"Ya" said Yeet

"I'm not seduced" said Mat

Mellon took out his Daeth Note

"Oh shit" said L from the closit

Mello started writing he rote Yate River. Than Yeet died. But L had been waching from the closet the whole time. L came out the closet.

"I'm gay" said L

"What the fuck" said Mello

"Now I hav proof you are kira" said L

Mello and Mat ran away and L chased them threw the meat aisle knocking over sausage as he went. They ran to the friut aisle and climed up the lemon stand and L climbed after them. All the lemons fell on the floor. The managar came in.

"Hi I'm the managar" said the managar "Get the fuck out my store"

"No" said L

Mello saw the managar nametag and rote his name in the daeth note. He died. Than the lemon stand fell but mello was at the top and he grabed a beam on the ceiling and climed up. L fell in the Apple basket. Mat fell in the oatmeal and it all fell on him and he couldent get out.

"Help" said Matt

L climed out the Apple basket and shot the beam down from the ceiling. Mello fell threw the floor into the basment. He ran out the door and saw a blue Mazda in the parking lot with the keys still in. He got in to driv away. L ran out and shot the engine and the gas tank and the brakes. Mello got out and L set the blue Mazda on fire for good maesure. Mello ran back in krogar to the gun aisle. L cornared him between the ballistic knife pile and rifle fridge.

"Mello you are kira" said L

"Ya I thot you already said tgat" said Mello

"Ya" said L "Wammy house needs to stop making people go to la to be criminils"

"Sombody help" said Matt from tge oatmeal

"I'm going to arest you now" said L

"Dont" said Mello

L got out handcuffs to arest him

"Kinky" said mello

A/N: thx for reading and thx evryone for revews! Keep reading for conclusion!


	17. explosion!

A/N: thx evryone for the revews!

axcent: thx for long revews its all exactly what I tried to do!

shabniffit: thx for review I'm glad you like but pls don't kill yourself you can talk to me if you need to

cupckeshrk8D: srry idk how to change the rating just pretend its M

arse1933: thx glad you like

"I'm going to arest you now" said L

"Dont" said Mello

L got out handcuffs to arest him

"Kinky" said mello

Than Mello got out a remote and blew up the krogar. The oatmael flew threw the air off mat but he was ok becase it was on him. Mello flew into the ballistic knife pile and set them all off and knifes stabed him and flew threw the air and hit Gevani who was shoping for melons killing him instantly. L flew into the parking lot and landed on the blue Mazda wich wasn't blue anymor it was just burned. Masuda was walking to the road to walk home when he saw L fly threw the air on his burned mazda. He ran ovar. L was knocked out on the burned mazda. Masuda cheked his breath and he was breathing. He called Lights Dad.

"Hi" said lLghts Dad "this is Lights Dad"

"Hi Lights dad" said masuda "this is masuda."

Lights Dad hung up. Masuda called Those Othar Guys.

"Hi" said Those Other Guys "I'm Those Othar Guys"G

"Hi" said masuda "this is masuda. "I just flew out a krogar and hes knocked out now"

"Wtf" said Those Other Guys "take him to a hospitol"

"My blue mazda dosent work anymor it's burned" said masuda

"Ok I'll go and drive him" said Those Other Guys

He hung up. Masuda used his live laugh love sign to stop the bleeding. Than his phone rang. It was Those Other Guys. He ansered.

"Hi" said Those Other Guys "this is Those Other Guys"

"Hi Those Other Guys" said masuda

"The hospitol is closed right now" said Those Other Guys "after the govarnment died evryone quit except one person and he isn't there"

"Ya that is how hospitoks work" said maduda "Wait for it to be open and call me when it is"

Than he hung up. He got his decrative vase and put L's blood in. Than he stabed himself with his needle and put his blood in and mixed them and they dident clump. He put L on the ground in the parkong lot than he carved his live lauhg love sign in a tube. He put his heroin needles on the ends and put one in L arm and one in his arm and lays on the burned mazda.

MEANEHOLE ON THE BALISTIC KNIFE PILE IN THE GUN AISLE AT KROGAR

Mello was stabed with 20 knifes. Mat got out the oatmael and found him.

"Mello are you ok" said Matt

"No" said mello "i can't move my legs"

"I'll take you to a hospitol" said Matt

He picked him up and carries him outside wher masuda and L are

"Wtf are you doing" said Mat

"Giving a blood transfuson" said masuda "Becase the hospitol is closed"

"Fuck" said Mat

Than masuda phone rang. It was Those Other Guys.

"Hi" said Those Other Guys "this is Those Other Guys. The hospitol is open and come drive you."

He drove to kroger and masuda mello mat and L got in the car. Mat held Mellon on his lap in the passangar seat and masuda say in the back with L.

"Whwre's Yeet" said Those Other Guys

"He sliped on a lemon and died" said mat

"I thougt he couldn't walk" said Those Other Guys

"He cant" said mat

Masuda sat in the back stroking L's hair and crying and than they got to the hospitol. Masuda carries L in and Mat carried Mello in. They got put in hospital rooms. Masuda Matt and Those Other Guys went to the waiting room to wait.

"If Yeet's dead how do I get my math and heroin" said masuda

"You should quit" said Those Othar Guys

"Ya but thats too hard" said masuda

"When i was adicted to crack i went to rehab and tgat helped" said Those Other Guys

Mat sat silantly. One hour later the doctar came in.

"L is awake" he said

They all went in

"Who the fuck are you" said L

Masuda started crying

"He has amneesia" the doctar expkains

"Do you remember the case?" asked masuda

"What case?" said L

"Masuda you were suppose to write it" said Those Other Guys

"I don't speak english" said masuda

"Who the fuck are you" said L

"The pokice" said That Other who

"Shit" said L

"Your a pokice too" said That Other Guy

"Oh good" said L

"Can I talk to L alone" said masuda

They left so he could talk to L alone.

"I heard you are gay" said maduda

"Ya" said L

"I got you orchids" said masuda and gav him the orchids

L got out a bouqeut of burned solid colo r carnations with a note that said to masuda on it

"Are you masyda" said L

"Ya" said masuda

L gave him the flowwrs

"Sorry they are burned" said L

"Its ok" said masuda

Than they kissed


	18. L's Toxic Masclinity

AN: SRRY late updat i got a new laptop that is fastar on so that is why srry thx for revews leave more for updat!

Masuda was viseting L in the hospitol.

"Now that Yeet is dead I cant get math" say masuda

"You should go to rehab" said L

"Ya" said masuda "Why dident you want to date me befor"

"Becase watery is a homophob and so I was a homophob too" saud L "But now I reelize it was my toxic mascolinity."

"Is that why you wer mean to me" said masuda

"Probly" said L "I don't remembar anything past high school becase of amnesa but watery always said not to be nice to guys or show afection so I was mean."

MEENWHILE MELLO

Meenwhile mello was in the hospitol. Mat came in.

"How are you" said Matt

"Bad" said mell! "I was stabed with balistuc knifes and cant walk"

"Will you evar be able too?" said matt

"No" said Mello "I hav to use a wheelchair"

"Thaats ok" said Mat "I still lov you"

"Ya I'd hope so" said mello "i woldnt date you if you are ableist"

Than they did sex. Then! Cosa Nostra walked in (Cosa Nostra (mafia) is finaly back! my bf said some stuf was inacurat so he's helping me now :D). There was rod, the Don of Cosa Nostra.

"Hi" said Rod "im the Don of Cosa Nostra"

"Hi" said mello "i alredy know I am the consigliere"

"Ya I know" said Rod "it makes me feel validatad when peopl already know who I am. It's becase of my toxic masclinity."

"Ok" said mello

"Hi" said Mat "I'm mello bf"

"You are lesbain?" said rod

"No" said mat "i am boy"

"Oh ok" said rod "i dident want to assume"

"Thanks" said Matt

"Your welcom" said rod "What are your pronouns"

"Boy" said Mat "What are yours"

"I am he/him lesbian" said rod

"I am lesbean to" said greg

"What are your pronons" said Matt

"I dint care about pronoun" said greg "Mello what are your pronoun"

Mello told him.

"By the way our hidout has wheelchair acomodation now" said rod

"Thanks" said mello

"Your welcom" said Rod

"Mat will you write names for me" said Mello

"Ya" said Mat and kiled some peopl

MEENWHILE L

"How are we going to do the case if you hav amnesa" said masuda

"I guess we hav to start ovar" said L

"Ya" said masuda "do you hav any idea who kira is"

"No i dont even remembar the suspects" said L "do you?"

"No i dident bother rememvaring becase I was suppose to write notes but I don't speak englush" said masuda

Than Lights Dad ran in

"Some peopl just dead" he exclaim

L gasp

"That mean I am not kira" L sayed

"Nobody said you were" said Lughts Dad

"I hav amnesa" said L

"Srry" said Lights Dad

MEENWHILE MELLO

"I am going to get grocary" said greg and left


	19. hi i back

A/N: srry ii nhavent been updating i was waching mind of jake pail on youtube so i was busy

Matt got bored of riting names so he stoped and went to viset mell o with rod and greg.

"Hi" said mell o

"Hi" said matt rod and greg

than greg have meklo grocaries he got that was all choclate

"Thanks" said mell o

"Your wekcone" said Greg

MEENWHOLE L

L tried to do that thing they do in movie were they escap the hospitol. He pull out his IV and start runing and than collaps and die. Masuda and nurses run in.

"It ok I know cpr" say masuda and dose cpr

K woke up

"Thanks" say K "that my first kiss"

"No it not" say masuda

"Shut the fuck up" said K "Sory i still hav some toxic masclinity"

"It ok" said masuda "I undarstand its a long prosess"

"Thanks" said L "Do you want to sex"

"Ya" said nasuda

They sexed but it wasent hot becaus they had both only sexed once but its ok becaus they liked it and it dosent hav to be hot for othar people if its got for them anf it's ok if it's not very good the firsy time

MEENWHOLE DARIL

Daril was siting in mellis room crying (srry I forgot about her but she' here now)

MEENWHOLE MELLO

Meklo lay in hospitol bed crying and rod comforts him

"It ok" said rod "our hideout is wheelchair acesible now"

"Ok" said mell o

than Yeet


	20. IM MAD

A nurs came in and gav mello green beans but he dident want green beans he wanted chocolat he has,an eating disordar. He threw the green beans,at the nurse.

"I don't want green beens" he said and stabed her with a fork and she died

Than he stabed everyon in the room and rolled out bedbed into a wheelchair. He went down the hall stabing evryone. Than he went on the rooms and stabed everyone including O and masyda. He went on L room.

"Hi" said L

"Hi" said mell O

"Hi" said masuda

"How are you" said P

"Bad" said hello

Than he stabed him

"Shit" said masuda and started crying

"Your ugky" said mello and stabed him

he died

Than melkor went back in the hall and went down the stair where that pokuce guy who work at the desk was

"Hi" said that police guy who work at the desk

"Hi police guy who work at the desk" said melo and stabed him

He went outside were Those Other Guys was standing

"Hi" said Those Other Guys

mell stabed

Than he go steel a car from restar after stab him and driv to police heedcarters. He walk in. Light Dad was standing their.

"Hi" said Light Dad

"Hi" said melon

"Why are you holding a bloody fork" said Luggt Dad

"Becase it's pr3tty" said mello and stabed him

Light came runing in

"I herd the,sound of somone being stabed with a fork" said Lite

"How do you know" said mello

"I'm mormon" said Light

"Oh ok" said mell than he stabed him and he died

Meesa came in

"Hi I herd peple being stab with forks" said misa

"Ya" said mello "how do you know"

"I'm a canibal" said misa

"Oh cool" said mello and stabbed her

Than he stab Eleanor and her dogs

He go to yotsuba and stab evryone. He went to the like of ash that use to be krogar. The managaf was there.

"Fuck off" said managar

"No" said Mello and stab him

He saw the janator closet with janaters having sex and stabbed them. Than he saw the robber looking for money and meat and stab him.

He go to cosa nostra and stabbed them all. He went to wedys and aiber house and stabbed her. He went to namo and rake pebble and stabbed them. He stabed the wachmojo staff becase he was mad he wasent on top 10 andrognous anime xharacters. youtube watch?v=Z01YNykOPv8 (add dot com or search it) and all the character in the list.

He stab lidnar and linda. He went to masuda house and stabbed his fish and dog and evryone he mesaged on grindar. Than he go to knick staek and kill him.

Than he kill shane Dawsen and Jake pail (this is not a threat in just SO MAD)

THan Daril rote miheel kiheel in her noteboo and they both died. Than he went to hell and stab Satan and THan rememvar that not canon and goes to the shingami realm.

A/N: TGIS IS NOT THE END IM JUST MAD


	21. Very Quiet Sex Standing On The Toilet

AN: srry about last chaptar i was mad shane dawsen took so long to post mind of jake pail and THE VIDEO WASENT EVEN GOOD ignor last chaptar idk how to delete so it is a fanfuction masuda wrot

* * *

came in. He was listing to gotti by 69.

"Ew get out" said mallo

"Who are you" said rod

"Yeet" said Yeet

"I am rod the don of cosa nostra" said rod the don of cosa nostra "I am a lesbean"

"Me too" said Yeet

"I am greg" saud greg "I get grocaries for cosa nostra"

"I thouhgt you do crime" said Yeet

"Ya but I'm bad at crime" said greg

than the doctar came in

"We found a weelchair so you can go now" say doctar

Mello get in the weelchsir and goes. Evryone followed him.

"I hav a plan" say mellomell o "Yeet you havd to promass not to tell anyon"

"Fuck no" said Yeet

"I'll hug you" said Mello

"Ok" said Yeet "i hav never felt the touch of a woman"

Mell hugged him. Yeet moaned.

"Ew wtf" said mello "Anyway my plan is now that L has amnesia he dosent suspect me of Kira so as long as he dosent see me no one will kno. So we are leeving."

"Your kira" asked Yeet

"Ya" said Mello

"Hot" said Yeet

and they all rode into the sunset on mellons wheelchar (it was a big weelchar)

MEENWHILE LL

Pdecided to leav the hospitol.

"I'm leaving the hospitol" he said

Than lights dad came in

"Your undar arrest" he said

"Wtf why" said K

"Becase you are kira" said Light Dad

"No I'm not" said K

"Ya vecase you hav amnesia" said Lights Dad "the killing stoped aftar the exploson"

L got out of bed and started runing. Than he bumped into masuda.

"What are you doing" ask masuda

"Runing from the pokice" said M

"I am the pokice" said masuda

P grabs him,and run. Light Dad and Thos Othar Guys chase behind them. P and masuda run to subway and hid in the bathroom.

"I think were safe here" saud L

"Ya" said masuda

They hid in a stall and makeout. Than suddibly they here the door open (the bathroom door not the stall)! THey stoped making out and climed on the toilet so no one wold see there feet. They heard somone walk in and start shaving.

"Is somone shaving?" wispered masyda

"Shut the fuck up" whispered K

Masuda was quiet. Than L tried to look threw the crack in the stall but it was to small to see who it was.

"Who is it?" asked masuda

"Idk probably Lights Dad" said L

"Than why isnt he aresting you" said masuda

They are still whisparing btw

"Mayb its a trick" whispered O "Do you want to sex while we wait for him to leav"

"Ya" said masuda

They did very quiet sex standing on the toilet. There was still someone shaving outsid the stall.

"We should just leav" said masudamasuda

"I thot you were in rehab" said M

"Ya i recovered" said masuda

"Oh lets do sex to celabrate" said J

"Ok" said masudaI

But before they could they were interupted by a voic outsid the bathroom

"are you almost done shaving" ask the voice

It was...Matt!


	22. Light Drowns In The Toilet

"Thats mat" said masuda

"Ya" said L "We shold go out and talk to him"

"Whose he talking too" asjed masuda

"Probobly mello" said H

Masuda kiked open the door and there was mell sitting on the sink shaving

"What the fuck are you doing" said Mello

"Runing from the police" said K

"Oh cool me to" said mello "Do you still hav amnesa?"

"Ya" said L

"Ok good" said milko "Matt come here L is here"

"i cant go in the girl bathroom" say mat

"It ok there no one in here exept me and K and masuda" said mellomello

Mat came in

"why are you standing on the toilit" asked matt

"We were having sex" said masuda "And hiding from Lights Dad"

"whose light" said matt

"Idk" said masuda "what are you guys doing"

"runing from the pokice becaus they think mell o is kira" said matt

"No they think I'm kira" said Y

"What are you guys doing" called yeetYeet

"Go away Yeet this the girl bathroom" said mello "L and masuda you can come with us sinc were both kira suspacts"

"Ok" said N

Than light walked in

"Hi" said lught "I'm light"

"Why are you here" said mellko

"I hav to pee" said light "why are you here"

"I'm runing from the polic" said mell o

"My dad is a police" said light

"Ya me to" said mello

"Who is light" said H

"He s my friend" says mell O

"Ok" said J

K and masuda and mell got dresed and they all went out the bathroom. Than light peed and left.

"We hav to find somwhere to sleep," said mello

"I don't sleep," said Y

"Well evryone else does," said mello

Light realize he droped his phone in the toilet and goes back in. Than they hear screaming from the tolet. They go in and see lught drowning. Mell puled him out the toilet and they all leave.


	23. Chrustmas Special

CHRISTMAS SPECAL

Masuda is always alon for chrustmas and he was crying alone with his fish. Than his fish died and he was more alone. Than there was a knock on his door he opened it and it was his bf K.

"Hi," said G

"Hi," masuda said crying

"I came becase you are always alone for chrustmas," say T "I invitd my orphanage friends mellmello mat linda roger and yeet."

"Thanks," said masuda

"Your welcom," said R

He walked in and their was a knock agan. MASUDa opened the door and it was the mafua.

"Hi," said mello he was the consigluere

"Hi," said masuda

"Hi," said rod "I'm rod the boss of the mafia."

"Hi," said masuda "Thanks for coming"

"Your welcom" said rod

They came in and mat and yeet and Linda came over too. Than Yotsuba the rival gang to the mafia came over.

"Hi," said Higucci "I'm the boss of yotsuba the rival gang to the mafia."

The mafia killed them. Than rodger came in.

"Yeet you can't be alone at parties," said rodgerRo

Yeet opened his bag and took out restar gevanni and lidnar than gevanni and mello had sex. Lights Dad and Lights Mom and Lights Sister and Light all came in.

"Who are you," said masuda

"I'm Lights Dad," said Lights Dad "We are on vacation we got airbnb but when we got there the ownar was burning down his hous shouting about insurence but we payed to much for our restarant resarvation so we came here. We hav been trying to get rid of this ugly guy who thinks he's my kid the whole way."

"Ok," said masuda

Than the rest of the pojuce came in becase they followed Lights Dad evrywhwre. Misa came in because she is lights wife. Takeda came running in and shot her becase she is jelous. Melo was pregnat from gevanni and he gave birth and it was Rake Pebble and he invited his girlfrend Nami. Santa came down the chimney and light shot him for tresspasing becase he dosent have chrustmas in japan. They took off his hat and he was actally hedeki ryuga. Ryuk came in.

"Hi I'm replacment santa," he said and have evryone apples and they were all dusapointed

Mikemi came in

"Who are you," said masuda

"I'm mikami" said Miami "I'm here bdcase I'm stalking light"

"Oh ok," said masuda

They turn the tv and demagawa was there and they turn the tv off. Watery came running in and Y ran away.

"I heard R was here," he said "I've been looking for him for 10 years"

"He went upstair," said masuda

Watery ran upstair. Jesus walked in.

"I heard santa was here," said Jesass "I came to tell you santa is a sin"

He shot Ryuk and Ryuk shot him back and than they kept shooting each othar. The FBI and the presedent and vice president and CIA came to stop the shooting but the FBI walked in front of the bullets and die. Mello nuked the presedent vice president and CIA. Than he peed and left. Rem came in because she heard misa died and she is lesbian and came to bury musa. Daril followed her becase she is also lesbean and heard mello is there. Gelus folowed rem because he is also lesbian and in lov with musa. BB cam in and killed L. Nami killed BB. Mello invits his friends wedy and aiber for his baby showar and they come ovar. The otgar shinigami came in because Rem invited them to misas funaral. Than the criminels all come in and kill evryone.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: lalondbii thank for the nice revew glad you like! but you thot my imortal was real? it was a troll why you think it was real when it was obvously fake. and this is real I know how to spell ejaculated. thanks again I try to put some comidy in so glad it was funny. also sorry I havnt been updating I was busy I droped out of school to go live with my boyfreind. my dad is disapoint but we don't talk anyway so it ok.

They were all runing from the pokice and than they saw the mafia.

"Hi" said melkor

"Hi" said rod, the boss of the mafia "I'm rod I'm the boss of the mafia"

"I know" said mello "We are running from the polic"

"Me too" said rod "im the boss of the mafja"

"Ya" said mrllo "Do you want to come with us?"

"Ya" said rod and went with them with the rest of the mafia

LIGht woke up he had been past out from drowning. He realize he could die at any minut and he hasnt been on a self descovery journy yet so he decide to go on his sekfdiscovery journey. He stood up and left but no one noticed becase no one likes him. He decided to pray and see where he's suposed to go.

"God and/or satan" he said "Plese tell me where I supposed to go"

"Go to Japan" said two voics from underground and the sky

"Ok" said light

He went to the closist plane station.

"I need a tickit to japan" he said and they gav him a ticket.

He went and got on the pkane next to some ugly creepy guy.

"Hi" said the ugly guy "I'm mikimi"

"Hi" said light "I'm light. You're relly ugly."

"Ya" said mikimi "So why are you going to japan"

"I'm runing from the pokice" said light "Than I decided to go on a self descovary journey and god and satan told me to to japan."

"Why are you runing from the pokuce" said mikimi "Also can I give you a blowjob"

"My freind has somthing called a daeth note and he kills people" said light "He's in the mafia"

"Oh cool" said mikimi "Can I come with you on your self descovary journy"

"Ya" said light

Than the landed next to a hous and the airplane person went to light.

"God told us stop here" she said. "He said it's your hous for your self discovary"

"This isn't my house" say lught but he got of the plane anyway

He went up and nocked on the door and soichoro yagemi opend the door.

"Hi" he said. "I'm sochiro yagimi"

"Hi" said light "I'm light"

sochuro gasped

"My son is named light" he said "He ran away when he was 7"

"I ran aeay when I was 7" saud light "But my dad is Lights Dad"L

"I am light's dad" said sochiro

"Not light's dad" eggsplained light "Lights Dad"

"Oh" said sochjrosochjro "Why did you think that"

"I just asumed" said light "But maybe that's just his name"


	25. Return of spira spera

A/N: I have taken writing classes for a year that's where I've been so I write better now. I read beowulf to teach me to write good and spell. To update they all running from the police.

A/N: I have taken writing classes for a year that's where I've been so I wrote better now. I read beowulf to teach me to write good. To update they all running from the police.

So they are all running and they run to Quebec. Than suddenly Matt collapses on the ground because he has HIV but it is AIDS now.

"Whays wrong?" hello exclaims

"I just realized I have AIDS" said Matt

"Did you not get treatment" asked mello

"No nobody told me" said Matt

"Oops" said mello

"Did you know" asked Matt

"Yeah" said mello. "I wrote your name in the death note"

"Wtf why" asked Matt

"So you would not die" said mello "if it's written in the death note you can't die another way So I thought you'd get treatment and not die a long time but I forget to tell you"

"Guess ill die then" said Matt

Mello Sat next to him and started crying. Yeet was playing Lil Pump in the background but it was a sad version of Gucci Gang.

"I wish I could see a chicken before I die" said Matt "they're my favorite animal but I never see one"

Mello googled chickens on his computer (phones didn't exist back then) and showed Matt an ugly chicken. Matt cried happy tears and then he died. Mello cried and hugged him. Than he looked up and there were the police. Everyone gasped except Matt since he was dead.

"Hi we are the Kira Katchers. We came to arrest Feet" said Those Other Guys

Feet pulled out a machine gun

"Hi" said rod "I'm rod the boss of the mafia"

"Than we will arrest you too" said Lights Dad and shot rod and he died

"That is not arresting" said Smello

Feet starts shooting and 2 of Those Other Guys died and it was just Aizawa but than his gun ran out of bullets. Aizawa punched him and he fell and broke another lumbar.

"Ow my other lumbar" said Feet

Mello handed him his wheelchair so he didn't have to scoot. Then Aizawa and Lights Dad arrested Feet.

"Masuda why are you here" asked Lights Dad "You are a police"

"Yeah but I am gay" said Masuda and kissed L

They put Feet in a police car and drove away.


End file.
